


The Real Reason They Canceled the Show in Taipei

by futurecastiels



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, dom!josh if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurecastiels/pseuds/futurecastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pls join me on the trash barge on a journey to garbage island</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason They Canceled the Show in Taipei

**Author's Note:**

> Lord forgive me for I have sinned. SIKE! I don’t want ur forgiveness.
> 
> However, I do beg of you, dear reader, to forgive me any mistakes. This was written at ass o’clock in the morning and not something I could ask anyone to beta.

The show’s over and Tyler’s lost track of Josh so he headed to the green room. In the shower room he started to strip out of his shirt when Josh pressed up against him, pulling Tyler flush to his chest. Tyler eyed him up and down in the mirror, biting his lip at the sight of Josh. He’s still in his concert clothes, snapback askew on messy hair, jeans unbuttoned and pushed down just far enough that Tyler could see Josh wasn’t wearing boxers. His shirt clung to his skin, sweat dripping out of every pore. They lock eyes in the mirror and heat pooled in the pit of Tyler’s stomach. Josh’s eyes are hooded and dark against his stage makeup.

He reached his arms around Tyler and rested his hands on the waistband of his jeans.

“You looked so good on stage. I wanted to climb from behind my drums and bend you over your piano, fuck you in front of the whole crowd. Smear that black paint down your chest, rub it on your hips.”

He popped the button on Tyler’s jeans, dipping his hand inside. He palmed Tyler through his boxers, teasing with feather-light touches. Tyler arched slightly, chasing Josh’s hand for more friction, moaning quietly.

“All those people with their phones. You’d be splashed over every tabloid: ‘Tyler Joseph: Slut-Fucked on Stage.’”

Josh pulled Tyler’s dick out and fisted it, twisting up around the head and back down to the base. He licked his palm and loosely wrapped his hand around Tyler, letting him fuck into it.

“I’d make sure everyone knew you were mine. I’d fuck you until you came all over your piano then I’d push you to your knees and come on your face. Everyone would see how _filthy_ you are.”

Tyler moaned Josh’s name brokenly as he came, come splattering on the floor. He slumped into Josh’s arms, panting heavily. Josh ground against Tyler’s ass, gripping his hips tightly. He pressed wet, open mouthed kisses on the back on Tyler’s neck, black paint smearing and coating his lips. He pulled back and leaned back against the sink counter wiping his mouth on his arm roughly. He licked his lips as he pulled his dick out and started jerking off, trailing hooded eyes over Tyler’s body.

Tyler stepped forward and knocked Josh’s hand away from his dick before sinking to his knees, pulling Josh’s jeans down with him. He took Josh’s dick in his hand, stroking it quickly before licking a wet stripe from the head to base. He licked the head teasingly, before reaching a hand up to cup Josh’s balls, rolling them gently in his palm, leaning forward to press light kisses on them. Josh leaned his hands on the counter, dropping his head back and he groaned.

“Tyler, Tyler _please._ ”

Tyler slid his mouth down Josh’s length, lips stretching obscenely, he moaned. Josh lifted his head and looked down at Tyler, grabbing his hair and pulling hard.

“Fuck, your lips were made to suck my cock. I should just fuck your mouth so hard you can’t talk for days.” Josh rolled his hips, thrusting into Tyler’s mouth roughly to illustrate his point. Tyler pulled back choking.

“So fucking do it.” He looked up at Josh, eyes dark with lust.

Josh pulled on Tyler’s hair. “Did I say you could fucking stop?”

He pulled Tyler back onto his dick. Tyler gagged as Josh thrust hard, pulling on his short, fluffy hair. He relaxed his jaw, keeping his teeth from scraping against Josh, moaning as Josh used him. Josh kept a tight hold on Tyler’s hair keeping him steady, moving him as he saw fit. Tyler moaned again, the vibrations traveling down Josh’s dick. Josh groaned and lost his rhythm, stuttering as he came down Tyler’s throat. Tyler swallowed thickly, trying not to lose anything as Josh pulled out.

“Jesus, you look wrecked.” Josh looked down at Tyler. His lips were bright red and raw, spit-slicked and shiny. There were tear tracks running down his face. Josh reached out to pull Tyler to his feet.

“Well, let’s get showered and back on the bus.” Josh pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

Tyler headed towards the showers and nodded. “....” He stopped dead in his tracks causing Josh to bump into him.

“What the fuck dude.”

Tyler turned around, and opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeak. He paled, fear splashing across his face.

Josh’s eyes widened in shock. “Holy shit, did I literally just fuck your voice away?”

Tyler tried to speak again, wincing when he strained too hard. Josh raised his hand placatingly.

“Don’t make it worse! We’ll figure something out. Maybe you’ll be able to talk in the morning.”

Tyler gestured angrily, arms sweeping wide.

“Oh...we have a show tomorrow.” Josh pulled his hat off and ran his hand through his hair.

Tyler nodded angrily.

“We’ll figure something out Ty. Don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry


End file.
